The game that Gods play
by Ryan.w123
Summary: Truth, Bills and Whis have created a game for their pleasure... But have they messed up? Contains One Piece, FMA Brotherhood and DBZ


A/N: Ok... I know I've been lazy with my other stories, so I've decided all other stories are on hiatus apart from this one. It's just schools been terrible lately along with deaths in the family, so I'll try and not be lazy with this one. Now from the summary you've guessed it, this is a One Piece/FMA:Brotherhood/ DBZ story. Now, DBZ won't come in to it till later, the only DBZ character in it from the beginning will be my OC Rykon. This takes place at the mid way mark of FMA:Brotherhood, The Arlong Park Arc of One Piece and the end of Dragonball Z. Enjoy.

Chapter 1: Arrival

Edward was sitting around with Al researching methods on how to get the Philosophers Stone and how to get their bodies back. All day Ed was having these weird moments of anxiety like something was going to happen, it was a feeling of complete insecurity like Truth himself was following him. He just couldn't shake the feeling. "Everything alright brother?" Al asked. "Yea, Al I'm fine." Ed answered brushing his brother off. Al wasn't convinced, he knew when something was wrong with his brother but dope died not push his brother. He'd tell him when he was ready.

Meanwhile at Truths gate.

Truth was sitting around watching over the world of alchemy. He liked this world, at times it was boring but at least he had the most power there. He was given a job by the elder gods to help watch over the other worlds, but he found these to be boring. He hoped excitement would come knocking at his door soon. Well he didn't have to wait long as a flash appeared in front of him subsided. Out of the flash emerged a tall scrawny purple cat. He wore ancient Egyptian style of clothing and was never seen without his blue skinned assistant who wore similar clothes. "Ah! Bills! Whis! How long has it been... 7 centuries if my memory serves correctly." Truth said. "Yes... Quite Truth. We were just here to check you were doing your job of watching over all the universes..." Bills said with a bored tone. "Now Lord Bills, we can't be rude!" Whis scolded. "But I do see your still only looking over the one universe, as usual." Whis said. "But the other worlds are boring! They provide no excitement. No mystery!" Truth replied. Suddenly an idea formed in Bills' head, for he too was bored and was looking for excitement. "Hmmm... Well why don't we make ourselves a bit of excitement. How about we merge some of these worlds, which ones do you find most exciting?" Bills asked. "Well obviously the one I'm currently watching! And maybe this one.." Truth said as he moved toward another gate, "It's currently in a great era of pirates!" Truth said with excitement in his voice. "Well why don't we put some people from that... Alchemy world into that pirate world, and while we're at it I'll add a person from my world.." Bills announced. "That sounds great! Finally something exciting will happen. But which ones..." Truth wondered.

After a while Truth had finally selected champions, as Whis put it. The champions were Edward Elric, his brother Alphonse, Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye, Izumi Curtis, Winry Rockwell and Hoenhiem. Of course he was going to put the Homuculi in there but he decided to wait until the right time. Bills was still deciding who to pick. "I do want to put Son Goku and his friends in there, but I fear it would be too easy for them. I need to look into space." Bills monologued to himself. He found a Saiyan that was alone on a dead planet. "Most intriguing... The son of The Legendary Super Saiyan... Like his father before him he has his powers blocked by a device, but unlike his father he's a good person... I choose him." Bills stated. "Oh, this is exciting. Now where is the action at in the pirate world! Ah! Cocoyoshi village... Lets send them there." Truth said. "Alright.." Bills simply replied.

Later at Cocoyoshi village.

Edward and Al woke up on a dirt track in the middle of nowhere. " 'Bout time you woke up Fullmetal." Mustang said sarcastically. "What the hell happened...?" Ed questioned. "I don't know... But looks like all of us are here." Mustang said. Ed and Al looked past Mustang and saw Teacher, their father, Hawkeye and Winry there, along with someone they didn't know unconscious that they didn't know. "Who the hell is that?" Ed asked. "We don't know... All we do know is that he has a monkey tail." Mustang replied. "Monkey tail? That's impossible." Al said in disbelief. "Yea, well he has one." Mustang said. "So my idiot students are finally awake!" They heard their teacher shout. They immediately turned to run, but the sound of an explosion coming from the north stopped them. "What was that?!" Winry screamed. "I don't know... Lets go find out." Ed said. Everyone nodded in agreement and left leaving the unknown person behind. As they left his eyes snapped open revealing his dark onyx eyes, he didn't look happy.

A/N: Well there's chapter 1, hope you liked it. I know it's short but the chapters will get longer I promise.


End file.
